simpleflipsfandomcom-20200213-history
SimpleFlips/frenemies
Allies # Minus World # BUP # Foxen # Loohhoo # Beesafree # Markass # Thomas Edison # Kirby # Meta Knight # LordFluffy # Kaze Emanuar # AutisticYui # The Police # Roxanne # Mung Daal # Fred # Harry # Complex Rolls # Wavy # Cheese (Formerly Cheese05) # Jablinski Games # ScrubSpeedrunner # Donkey # Proper Adhesive (Questionable) # All of the Cubeez # SethDrumsTV # FoxFan720 # Top 10 Dylan # SimpleFlips' Discord Moderators # Banger Lights # StayHydratedBot # Foxen's gay finger # Victuracor # Grandpa's Balls # Gotta Sweep # Alexander Gram Hark (Citation needed) # Arle Nadja # Guitar Hero Guitar # VestingBarbecue # Luke Saward # FireMario925 # Vargskelethor # CaptainPresto (aka The Seemingly Gay, but not, Pirate) # Carbuncle # All plumberkind # Stefán Karl Stefánsson # The B button (although it tends to bail on him a lot especially in chaos mode) # Ligma # Chaos Mario 64 (When he's lucky) # High Octane Juice Bottles # Lasagna (Debatable) # Garfield (Also debatable) # John F. President # The fucking football ad # Felegg # That Star # MetalKingBoo # Chiller Luigi # Pewdiepie # (Good) Screaming Donations # Good ROM Hacks # Etika News Network # Howard the Alien # Giant Monty Mole (Absolute Unit) # Delusional "Arch-Nemesis" # Jimbo Slice # Pweeni # TheTonyTheThe # JohnStamosStamos # Nurvus # Pablo the Poolboy # 8bitJuggernaut Neutral # Mario # Baldi 1.3.1 # BroDute? (made some good hacks but also made Night of Doom) # The Germany language # Simple's older brother, Complex Maneuvers # Koopa the Quick # Looh's Mom # Chaos Mario 64 # Foxen's dad # RNG # Vengabus # my dick Enemies # Speedrunners # No Cock Like Horse Cock # Gonzalo___ # TJ "Henry" Yoshi # MarioFan888 # 1, 2 Oatmeal 666. Demonic Bups From Deep Hell # Hmmmpf (the first donator of 1, 2 Oatmeal) # Ben # People that create Super Mario Maker levels # People that create Super Mario Maker levels (again) # Hitler # The owl # The bomb # Cannons # Thwomp # Pablo # His Hubris # Abe Lincoln # Puyo Champion Darkass # Piplup Guy # King Dedede # His dad # His mom # His children # His gramma # RuneScape # Modern Warfare 2 # His robot overlords # Nathaniel Bandy (and Carl) # 2/3 of the European population # EilaMario # Chuckya # Bees # Viewers # Shrek # The Green Demon (Or the Purple Demon) # The Hobo Bros. # Zimbo # Wood Man # Chocolate Dildos # Fierce Monkey # The naïveté needed to trust people not to blare earrape over music donations # Alpharad # Gay Baby Jails # People that create Gay Baby Jails # Bowser # Todd Rogers # Lava floors disguised as safe surfaces # LordFluffy # Random Quicksand # People that play Puyo Puyo # People who flex their Tetris highscore # Blaze the Movie Fan # This page # People that create Super Mario Maker levels (again) # People who make homosexual dev pathways # People who do not listen to the lore # OKADEVIL # Baldi # Twitch Chat # Invisible Walls # Troll Hacks # Candy Shops # P, for betraying SimpleFlips. # Spikes # Shitty ROM Hacks # Foxen eating shit # His many sons and daughters # People who ask questions already answered in the description # ThePerilousWeavile # Playtime # Super Expert # Alexander Gram Hark # The guy who made the Mad Monster Mansion song (Wind Gagrasseior) # Nice. # Education Connection # Shitty ROM Hack cameras # Usamaru # Papa Johns # Elvis Crespo # Yoshi (Simple has shown his willingness to kill any Yoshi) # Gonzalo # FearsomeFire # Little_Tub # The 69th Gonzalo # The First Gonzalo Ever # FBI and cops teaming up # FBI and cops but not teamed up # The guy who made Star Road (Skelux) # Nerve massages # JonTron # Mr. Vehicle (Enemy to the Flips household) # Permanent loops that cannot be exited # BoB 100 Coins # JRB Flacid Eel Peepee # Chaos Mario 64 # High Octane Juice Cans # Dr James Grime. (Better known as the "e" guy) # The Penny # Ego (suavemente donator) # mario's peenie ween # The explorer guy from Tetris Plus # torva17 # Markass # The D-Pad # chad # Hidden Blocks # Mario Pissing # Impossible Walljumps # Purple Roofs # Gonzalo a fourth time # Uranomaniac # Ice chests # I Wanna Be A Cowboy by Boy's Don't Cry # Chenderman # THE FUCKING STRONG # Kenny # Ernie Keebler # Mr. Comedian Funnyguy # Pendulum Summoning # MetalKingBoo # People he has never heard # A consistent streaming schedule # Ram Ranch # "The Crowd called in an Airstrike" # Suavemente # Arch Nemesis (Here) # Random Hidden Warps # That One Guy He Hates For Some Reason # SilverPineGuy # Skywatermelon # Human Fall Flat Board # Sam, the Dancing Matzo Man # Big Red Turtle # The MatzoMan # Pianos # Kaizo Blocks # Jacket Dickhead # Tempered Glass # Bloo # QuazaGD # 100 Ways to Love a Cat # Fake Friends (the actual people, not the song) # Silverpineguy Gonzalo # Gonzalo # GoneSmallo # GonzoSSM # Apollo # I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Gonzalo # Bazagnoz # T-Series # Gonzo_Official # ME # Matzonzo National Terrorists # rampaginggoomba1941 # NesamonsXL (Jester) # Roanin (Traitor) Category:Lists